Bond Licht
Bond is a young Saiyan, a few years older than his friend Hilbert Hinterher. He is an ally to Kotsu, and is the same age as him. In ''Endless, ''he is only two years older than Gohan but often appearing to be younger in the Majin Buu Saga. Early Life Bond was born the son of a well-known and high-ranking Saiyan soldier named Young, whom his best friend, Youngest Faowind, was partially named for. Young knew many other Saiyans and was on good terms with King Vegeta, Bardock, and Paragus. Bond's father Young was also considered the false uncle for many of their children, including Vegeta, Raditz, Goku, and Broly, and also Hilbert to an extent. Bond's father was extremely loyal to King Vegeta and as soon as he was killed by Frieza, Young sent himself and a female Saiyan survivor to another planet, where they conceived a son. Bond's mother died shortly after giving birth to him, and Young then met Brussels and Turk and together the three of them tried to retaliate against Frieza. When they did not return, an alien that called himself the "Great One" took Bond and began to train him and abuse him. This contributed to Bond's personality. Bond was never allowed to "be sick" and was made to train and endure abuse even when sick. The "Great One" intended to make Bond fight for him to be rid of Frieza, having heard of the legend of the Super Saiyans. He began to fill the young Bond's head with Anti-Frieza propaganda. Dragon Ball Z Soon Bond grew sick of the "Great One" and he attacked and killed the extra-terrestrial, deciding to find somewhere else to go. He found his attack ball and it had pre-set coordinates for Namek, so he departed. Upon arrival on Namek he reunited with his friend since his infancy, Youngest Faowind. He and Youngest witnessed Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma arriving on Namek and decided to find the Namekian Dragon Balls for themselves. Along the way they ran into Hilbert Hinterher Hilbert Hinterherand Pepperoni Cydare and the four now joined forces. They ran into Zarbon, and Bond and Vegeta engaged him in battle, this being Vegeta's second confrontation with him. Bond used his soon-to-be signature melee move, the Saiyan Hammerhead, in which he brings back is head and slams it full-force into the enemy's face. Using this, he shattered Zarbon's skull, allowing Vegeta to finish him off. Both Bond and Vegeta were now interested in the other, having not seen many other Saiyans opposing Frieza yet. Bond and company joined the battle again, arriving in time for the fight against Recoome. In the fight, Pepperoni and Hilbert were both badly injured and Youngest almost died trying to protect Bond. This anger that Bond felt for his companions allowed him to assist in the defeat of Recoome. In this manner, they began assisting Vegeta, Gohan, and company with taking down the Ginyu Force. Bond, being the last of his group currently able to fight, took on Burter and engaged in a furious battle with him. He was both relieved and shocked to see Goku arrive on the scene; shocked due to Goku's physical resemblance to his father, and relieved because he had become fatigued in battle. Bond did minor damage to Frieza but still not enough. He was almost killed when he tried to confront Frieza, and was rescued by Youngest in the nick of time from Namek's destruction. When he awakened, he was on Earth with the others. Around this time, Bond stayed with Bulma and Vegeta while his friends stayed at the Kame House. Bond began to push himself farther, as he had a very faint flashback of Goku becoming a Super Saiyan and he wanted to honor his father. During this time, Bond often trained with Vegeta. When Frieza returned with King Cold, Bond joined the fray and ascended to Super Saiyan out of the need to protect his friends. This put him on edge with the others, and this made him the first child to become a Super Saiyan at the age of eight. Category:Male Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu Category:Saiyan Category:Seven Swords of Legend